


Textbook Seduction

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How to Meet the Right Woman: Easy Fool-Proof Steps to Capture the Girl of Your Dreams." The book has all the instructions so seducing her can't be that hard...right? (originally posted to FF .net 7.2.11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Determining the Object of Your Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this drabble series: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hey, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> For those of you who may or may not know, there is a Kagome crossover pairing site called Flawless Addiction and they have contests and such. One of the categories for June was a Sai/Kagome pairing. After reading all the entries, I couldn't resist writing one even though it's too late for the contest.
> 
> Sai is not that easy of a character for me to write so I hope I do a good job; send me your feedback and I hope you like it!

**Drabble One: Determining the Object of Your Desires**

Sai tentatively held his hand over the newest addition to the book's section self-help manuals, debating whether it was worth picking up or not. These books haven't provided much insight on how he should proceed in forging bonds with others and building relationships so far. However, trial and error was the only way he knew how to improve and having some guidance was better than having none at all. After a few minutes, Sai removed the text from the shelf and read its title aloud.

"How to Meet the Right Woman: Easy Fool-Proof Steps to Capture the Girl of Your Dreams," Sai read. Curiously, he opened the book and flipped through the pages, quickly scanning each one. It wasn't the type of book he usually read, but, according to Sakura, his etiquette around females could use a bit of work.

While engrossed in the new book, Sai heard a voice speaking behind him. "Got another one, don't you?"

He turned to see Konoha's newest resident smiling brightly in his direction pushing a cart load of books to be stocked and shelved.

"Hello, wench," Sai greeted her with his usual smile. It was still hollow and emotionless but possessed a bit more feeling to it than normal. In response to his greeting, the raven haired young woman rolled her bright blue eyes toward the ceiling and blew a few strands of hair from her heart-shaped face in frustration.

"Is 'Kagome-san' really that hard to say?" Kagome asked exasperatedly but knew there was no breaking Sai from his nicknaming habits. After bypassing the shinobi, Kagome placed a few books on the shelves surrounding them. When she was finished, she wiped her hands on her apron she wore bearing the book store's logo and name.

Little was known about Higurashi Kagome; Tsunade apparently held the young woman in high esteem and allowed her to reside in Konoha without any questions asked. The council of elders and clan leaders allowed it without much debate. No one dared questioned the combined decision of the powerful shinobi and left Kagome be.

Because of her connection with the Hokage, Kagome quickly became acquainted with Naruto. The loud mouth blonde quickly took to the girl and preceded to introduce her to all Konoha had to offer. He introduced Kagome to each and every shinobi and civilian he knew, boasting their newfound friendship.

Kagome's kind attitude and cheerful disposition won over nearly everyone she met, even the most guarded individuals. There wasn't anything particularly special about her, and she was just above average in looks at best. She didn't display any exceptional skill and couldn't perform the most basic jutsu or fighting techniques. But, for some reason, people gravitated toward her, and bonds were formed quickly between her and others. For that reason, Sai observed Kagome quite often. She seemed like the perfect model for making friends or collecting a band of misfits. Sai couldn't tell which.

"I'm almost done stocking, so I'll be ready to check you out in a bit," Kagome declared before giving Sai one final smile and walking to the next section. Once she was gone, Sai opened the book again and began reading the first few pages.

"'Step One: Determining the Object of Your Desires'," Sai read softly, "'Take the time to consider the female companions you have in your life. Is there someone in particular you often find yourself thinking about?'" Sai took a few moments to consider the question. There weren't many people in general on his mind let alone females. He also wasn't on speaking terms with many girls.

There was the blonde girl, whose name who couldn't recall, who constantly pestered him to go out with her. Thankfully, Naruto acted as a good buffer between the two of them. Sai also knew the Hyuga heiress, but other than his interest in her Gentle Fist techniques and the Byakugan, he found her to be a bit boring. Sai thought of Tsunade more those two; she did assign the missions after all.

'Professional relationships count, right?' Sai mused briefly before deciding they probably didn't. Then he thought of his team mate, Sakura. She's a hag but a tad more interesting that the other girls Sai knew. The only other female he thought of was Kagome.

'So I often think of the hag and the wench,' Sai decided and continued reading after he narrowed down his selection.

"'How do you feel when you first see her? Do you enjoying meeting with her more than other girls?'" the next line stated.

Sai felt a bit of apprehension when he thought of Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi was unpredictable and violent; Sai always needed to be on his guard in case he crossed her which, incidentally, was often.

On the other hand, Kagome was always interesting to interact with almost pleasant. She, too, had a fiery temper, but, unlike Sakura, she didn't hit him when he upset her unless you counted their first few meetings. Kagome was also very emotional making being around her very amusing. Sai nearly chuckled when he recalled the image of her puffed up cheeks from before when she blew her hair and the exasperated way she rolled her eyes. He could almost say he looked forward to seeing her.

Sai continued reading and evaluating each question the book presented in his head. Some questions he could easily answer while others were more difficult. Based on his analysis, Kagome seemed like the proper candidate to use this manual's instructions on. He looked around the book store and saw her a few shelves away still stocking books while happily chatting to one of the other customers. After seeing that she was preoccupied, Sai took the book and went up towards the register to purchase it. Knowing Kagome, she would be suspicious if she saw the text he was buying, and that would completely ruin his plans.

Sai quickly paid for the book requesting a book cover instead of a bag to further conceal his purpose. Once the transaction was done, Sai left the book store. He knew Kagome would be bothered that he left without speaking to her, but he would be prepared to handle that once he had done a little reading. He walked down Konoha streets intending to go back to his apartment.

"Hey, Sai!" Naruto shouted from a distance down the street. Sai stopped walking and waited for his teammate to reach him. Once Naruto stood in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something, but it closed when he noticed the book in Sai's hands.

"Another one?" Naruto questioned and ran his fingers through his unruly mop of yellow hair with a sigh, "Those things never going to work, ya know."

"You think so?" Sai countered and smiled his fake smile, knowing that it irritated the blonde.

"Whatever. Do what you want," Naruto replied dryly and continued walking with Sai. Something was up with him, but Naruto couldn't tell what. Whatever self-imposed mission Sai was on with his book, Naruto hoped he didn't get in too much trouble.

'Cause I'll be the one to bail him out!'

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope y'all like it so far. Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (revised 06.21.2012)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, y'all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Pissed Off Irish Chick, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Valleygoat, Black Firelight, HalfBlackWolfDemon, J'adorelejapon, Kagome Miko 207, UnstableFable, fbfh and nk, Full Moon Howl, tinabug, RebellAngell21, Suki Yasutori, DarkFallMoonBeloved, and Bloodcherry.

**Drabble Two: Establishing Eye Contact**

Kagome sighed as she stood behind the register looking out at the busy Konoha streets. It was a slow day in the book store, and she was quickly growing bored. Not even the store's regulars came for a visit today.

'Maybe I should have taken the day off,' Kagome thought and shifted her position, leaning over the counter with her head resting in her hands. After a few more minutes of solitude, the ringing of the bell attached to the front door alerted Kagome to an entering customer. Kagome quickly straightened her posture and greeted the shinobi with a smile.

"You're back again, Sai-kun," Kagome observed with a playful tint to her voice. Instead of ignoring her and going off to the self-help section as usual, the black clad ninja tilted his head in Kagome's direction. She immediately noted that his expression was slightly different from the blank one he usually wore. For some reason, Sai seemed to have a bit of an inquisitive and experimental atmosphere around him today.

"I am," he answered simply. Charcoal black eyes bored into Kagome's own bright blue ones with an unwavering stare. Kagome blinked owlishly, unused to such attentions from Sai, and turned her head to side to avoid his intense gaze. A faint splash of color stretched across her nose.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought but quickly assumed was another one of Sai's many quirks.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome asked peeking at Sai beneath her soot colored lashes. Sai said nothing but kept his eyes trained on Kagome. He approached the counter until he stood as far as he could go without going behind it.

"Do you need anything?" Kagome repeated but again didn't get an answer. Now, he was too close to avoid his gaze. In an effort to break the extended eye contact, Kagome tried moving away, but he mimicked her actions. Their game of monkey see, monkey do would have seemed funny under different circumstances.

"Sai-kun, you're starting to creep me out," Kagome stated, "Are you alright?" Then she recalled the book she saw Sai with the day he left before she finished stocking. Her expression soured; that would explain this strange behavior. As experienced a ninja as Sai was, he tended to be a bit naïve and take the words from his books far too literally.

"Are you acting like this because of a manual you read?" she asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps," Sai answered with a plastic grin and placed his hands on top of the counter leaning forward until his face was centimeters from Kagome's.

Kagome's eyebrows began to twitch. 'So I'm just his Guinea pig, huh?'

Kagome rolled her eyes and backed away from the shinobi, slowly counting to ten in her head. Sai had no intentions of moving away, and the slow smirk stretching across Sai's face made Kagome's resolve crack. As much as she liked him, she would not tolerate being Sai's test subject.

Sai's face turned a full ninety degrees when Kagome's palm connected with his cheek. The bell rang again signaling a new person entering the store, someone much more welcomed than Sai was.

"Hey, Go-chan, you on lunch bre—" Naruto began but stopped speaking when he saw Sai baring a glowing red handprint on his cheek, and Kagome glaring at him across the counter.

"What happened?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that Sai didn't get himself in too much trouble.

"You have perfect timing, Naruto-kun!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as she rushed to join Naruto at the door. She tightly grasped his hands and pleadingly looked into his eyes.

"I don't care how many bowls of ramen I have to buy you, just get me out of here," Kagome beseeched.

"Sure thing," Naruto answered, not wanting to risk Kagome's temper or deny free ramen.

"Lock up when you leave," Kagome cold instructed Sai just before duo left the shop. Once Kagome was gone, Sai put his hand on his stinging cheek.

"That was less than successful," Sai assessed. He moved his hand and pulled out the self-help book from his back pocket, reading the marked section over again.

"'The first step to gain the attention of your special lady is making your interest known. First, try subtle tactics such as establishing eye contact for an extended period of time. If you're caught, try to limit your responses to a few single worlds. Maintain eye contact and aloofness. Even throw in a sexy smirk or two. Girls like a guy with an air of mystery.'"

Sai replayed the scenario in his head; he followed all of the books instructions. It seemed to work until Kagome slapped him, but he couldn't figure out where he went wrong. He'd have to do more research.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That was fun! I'll update more soon. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 06.21.2012)


	3. Presenting Tokens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Bloodcherry, Black Firelight, SweetHunniiBunnii, KEdakumi, Kagome Miko207, Full Moon Howl, RebellAngell21, Obscure Stranger, Valleygoat, gemava, p00piehead, honeybeeze, Megan1339, Watashi No Sukinahito and Red-Cinnamon Apple! XD

**Drabble Three: Presenting Tokens**

'I wonder how this got here,' Kagome thought as she fingered the stem of the flower. After she returned from speaking with her boss, the single yellow iris was sitting next to the register waiting for her return.

'It doesn't look like it was picked. Maybe someone bought it from Ino-chan,' Kagome mused before tucking the bloom behind her ear. Leaving it was a nice gesture, and she couldn't help but be flattered by the unexpected gift. Kagome ignored the appearance of the flower and continued working. However, whenever she left the counter to stock the shelves or aid a customer, a new flower appeared next to the register. She couldn't catch a glimpse of anyone around who might have left them.

When her shift ended, Kagome walked out of the store with flowers of various colors woven in her hair and tucked in the pockets of her apron. Many of the people she passed stopped to stare at her new appearance; one of them was Haruno Sakura.

"Hey, Go-chan," Sakura greeted her using the nickname Naruto dubbed her with and stopped the raven in her tracks, "Nice look. Are you trying to make a statement?"

"Not necessarily," Kagome replied, plucking one of the flowers from her hair, a bright red peony, "They were gifts for me."

"Really?" Sakura asked excitedly, "Who are they from?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered, "They just showed up next to the register whenever I left and came back."

"And you didn't see who left them?" Sakura asked, and Kagome nodded.

"If that's the case, it looks like your secret admirer is a shinobi! Anyone who caught your eye recently?" Sakura giggled when her friend began to blush. Kagome was such a sweet girl and very well liked; her admirer could be anyone. Personally, Sakura always suspected Naruto favored Kagome the most, but the blonde wasn't the type to come up with such a thoughtful gesture.

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. I'm on my way to ask Ino-chan if she sold any of these."

"I'll come with you," Sakura declared, joining Kagome's side when she began to walk again, "This should be interesting. Definitely gossip worthy!" Kagome rolled her eyes. While civilian girls were notorious for their gossiping ways, kunoichi brought the practice to a higher level.

The two girls walked to the flower shop until a puff of smoke appeared before them. When it settled, Sarutobi Konohamaru stood in front of them grinning widely as he carried a small rectangular shaped package.

"What are you doing here, Konohamaru-kun?" Kagome asked, recognizing the young genin. She periodically had to pry him away from the section of the book store containing the Icha Icha series.

"I was given a solo mission to deliver this to you, Kagome-nee-chan!" Konohamaru proclaimed, holding out the package. She took it and looked for the name of the sender, but there was nothing written on the box.

"Looks like you got another gift from your secret admirer!" Sakura suggested eagerly, "Open it!" Kagome shook her head at the pink haired kunoichi before removing the bindings from the package and removing the lid. After she saw the contents of the box underneath the tissue paper, Kagome dropped the parcel in the street and backed away from it.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Before Kagome could answer, she picked up the box and reached inside. She paled, gagging as she pulled out the offending object by a single black strap.

"Don't just wave it around for everyone to see!" Kagome shouted, breaking out of her shocked stupor. She ripped the piece of cloth from Sakura's holding it to her chest to conceal.

"What's wrong, Nee-chan? Don't you like it?" Konohamaru asked. He reached for the box Sakura held and pulled out the remainder of its contents.

"There's more than that just that one!" he cried excitedly, "And it all matches." Konohamaru quickly found the items in his grasp out of his reach before he was face to face with Sakura's notorious temper.

"Konohamaru," the pink kunoichi said slowly, dangerously cracking her knuckles, "Who's the pervert that sent this?"

"I don't know!" Konohamaru replied, backing up from the enraged kunoichi, "I'm just the messenger."

"You had better tell me!" Sakura repeated, quickly advancing closer to the cowering genin. Normally, Kagome would have stopped her before she went on her murderous rampage, but she was far too stunned. Flowers were one thing but this? A black lacy cupless bra…a matching thong…a garter belt…sheer black stockings…

'How the hell did he know my measurements?'

-O0o0O-

Sai watched with a frown as Kagome ran down the street away from Sakura and Konohamaru, holding his gift close to her chest. It seemed he failed again. Looking down at his book, he reread the passage he marked.

"'Show the object of your affections you care by gifting her with small tokens and favors. Simple gifts like flowers or her favorite candies are best gifts to start out with. Leave them in places were she will be sure to find them!

If you're willing to take a risk, try giving her a more intimate gift after sending a few small ones.'"

'Hmm,' Sai thought, closing the book, 'Perhaps I should have gotten her the white set instead?'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Ha! Silly, silly Sai! Don't worry; he'll get it right…eventually… Until next time, TCB! ~.^
> 
> (revised 06.21.2012)


	4. Let Me Cater to You (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Howdy, yall! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: MizukixTsukiyomi, Bloodcherry, ShikiKira, AnimeFreakAmanda, darksilvercloud, Valleygoat, Red-Cinnamon Apple, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, KEdakumi, Kagome Miko207, honeybeeze, p00piehead, kagome midnight fox, Evil RULZ, Kasumi, Black Firelight, xMookie2x, RebellAngell21, DarkFallMoonBeloved, Believeinki1214, Speedykitten1643, TheIcecreamGeek, and enchanted nightingale. ^_~

**Drabble Four: Let Me Cater to You (Part I)**

'This mission will not fail,' Sai thought firmly. He realized his past attempts were less than fruitful, but he was sure this time he would succeed. Not only had he read the words in the manual, he studied them for days and truly digested the message before putting his plan into motion. He was far too hasty in his prior endeavors, but he wouldn't be so foolish this time.

"'Cater to her every need'," the passage read, "'Show your special lady that she will always be number one. After all, you're doing all this just for her. Make sure she wants for nothing, and soon she'll be doing the same for you!'"

Today, the shinobi that were part of the original Rookie Nine were unassigned to any missions. To fully utilize this rare occurrence, the kunoichi of the various squads along with Kagome planned an outdoor picnic for them all to enjoy. Even the least social shinobi—Sai included—attended the event. This was the perfect place for Sai to enact his next move.

Casually taking a sip of his tea, Sai kept his eyes trained on his target sitting ahead of him. It was hard to keep his surveillance undetected in front of the many skilled ninja in attendance, but he was succeeding thus far. Kagome was happily conversing with the Hyuga heiress and the weapon using kunoichi. Of the three young women, Kagome's laughter stood out the most. It was soft and tinkling like little bells, but this information was irrelevant.

"You really should eat something, Kagome-chan," Hinata suggested quietly.

"Yeah, you practically planned this whole thing, and you haven't eaten a thing!" Tenten added, "Between Naruto-kun, Choji-kun, and Lee-kun, you'll be lucky to snag half a riceball."

"No way, Tenten-chan!" Naruto loudly protested as he overheard the girls, "I'd never do that to Go-chan!"

"I beg to differ," Tenten scoffed and pointed to the bowl the blonde held in his hands, "Isn't that the fourth serving you've had?"

Naruto shrank back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see—"

"It's alright, you two," Kagome interjected, "I'll get my—" Kagome stopped when a steaming bowl of oden coupled with a plate piled high with barbecue pork was set in front of her.

"Sai-kun?" Kagome questioned when the ninja sat down next to her.

"They're your favorites, aren't they," he stated with a small grin.

"You really think she can eat all that?" Tenten asked, eyeing Sai suspiciously.

"It's fine," Kagome told Tenten before turning to Sai, "Thank you." She sent him a grateful grin before she reached for a pair of chopsticks. To her surprise, Sai snatched them from her fingers as soon as she placed them in her grip.

"Sai, what are you—" She was silenced when the shinobi plopped a piece of pork into her opened mouth.

"You need to eat," he remarked, "It'll keep your strength up." After putting down the chopsticks, Sai dabbed the corner of Kagome's lips with a napkin, removing a small dot of barbecue sauce. The group of surrounding ninja was torn between looks of shock, amusement, and anger.

"Thanks for being so considerate," Kagome replied giving Sai a crooked grin. Once she had his undivided attention, Kagome grabbed a stray pair of utensils and picked up a cabbage roll from her plate, holding it to Sai's lips.

"You should do the same." Sai blinked in confusion before opening his mouth and accepting the offered piece of food. Kagome grinned and continued to eat, alternating between feeding herself and Sai. The shinobi did the same while mentally counting this venture as a success.

"Go-chan!" Naruto cried, holding up his fifth bowl of ramen, "Don't you want to feed me too?"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and effectively bopped the blonde on the head.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Well, he was bound to get one right! X3 Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (edited 06.21.2012)


End file.
